Searching for content in a digital environment can be a time-consuming task. This task can be even more complicated based upon the type of search conducted. For example, if a user has an image and they wish to search for and see similar images, they are often required to go through a complicated workflow that can include multiple manual steps such as navigating a menu structure to access search functionality, entering search terms and parameters, reviewing search results, and, if the search is not successful, repeating the same or different manual steps. This can be inefficient and can lead to an undesirable user experience. Accordingly, those who develop search technologies continue to face challenges to streamline the user search experience and provide more efficient and convenient methods for conducting searches.